


Shelter Me

by bramble28



Series: Shelter Me [1]
Category: All Elite Wrestling, Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff fluff and more fluff, M/M, Mild Innuendo, RoMox - Freeform, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 10:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20704532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bramble28/pseuds/bramble28
Summary: Roman’s never been able to say “no” to Jon. To Mox, when he’s being a snarling little shit, yeah, definitely. Never to Jon though, which is why he immediately regrets relenting to Jon’s pleas to “just visit” the local animal shelter.





	Shelter Me

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this fluffiest bit of romox fluff, because I could.

Roman’s never been able to say “no” to Jon. To Mox, when he’s being a snarling little shit, yeah, definitely. Never to Jon though, which is why he immediately regrets relenting to Jon’s pleas to “just visit” the local animal shelter. 

“Please, Rome,” he had asked, blue eyes soft on Roman as they lay in bed. “We’ve been working hard the past month. We deserve a relaxing activity. Right? Just you an’ me petting some pups, maybe taking ‘em for a walk. Something to do that isn’t rushing to meet in different places on the road. Trying to figure out whose hotel is closest to the midway point between the next two cities.”

Roman stared back, listening, softly running one hand over Jon’s closely cut ginger hair. It was difficult trying to get quality down time when they were balancing between two different promotions. “You know you’re gonna want to bring something home, babe. We just aren’t here enough. That wouldn’t be fair,” he tried to reason. Their shared home was empty more often than not. After a while it hadn’t made sense to keep two houses when neither was in his own home long enough to do anything but make a sandwich and do a load of laundry. 

“No, really. Just to visit,” Jon had replied sleepily. He closed his eyes ready to be pulled under by sleep. He managed to force his lids open enough to peek pointedly at Roman through his lashes. His mouth hinting at a pout.

Roman’s insides had gone all soft at that look, and his brain must have followed suit. He sighs out. “Ok, just a visit.” He’s rewarded by Jon melting further into his side, eyes closed, drifting off into a peaceful rest. The pout of his mouth replaced by a small smile. Roman knows he’s going to regret this but he’ll worry about that tomorrow when his boy is not a mass of boneless relaxed muscle in his bed. 

The next morning Roman wakes to a harsh clanging sound, followed by Jon cursing from the kitchen. The alarm clock on his bedside table tells him it’s 8:17 am. He’s just going to close his eyes for a few more minutes…

When Roman wakes fifteen minutes later it’s to Jon kissing his forehead - repeatedly. Roman squirms a bit and reaches up his arms to wrap them around Jon’s midsection, pulling him close. Jon stops kissing Roman’s forehead to lean his own there. “Made you breakfast,” he declares, still in Roman’s vice-like grip.

“Sucking up, huh?” Roman realizes his word choice too late. Jon gives him a wicked smile.

“Could be, if that’s what it takes.”

_ And there’s the Mox _ , Roman thinks, shaking his head. It’s not that he doesn’t want to...but breakfast smells amazing, and he is going to need all his mental strength to get through this day. Jon wriggles out of Roman’s grasp and sets a breakfast tray on the bed next to Roman. It’s classic: eggs, bacon, toast, orange juice. Roman eats gratefully while Jon hangs off the edge of the bed talking about all the dogs he hopes to see that day. He’s actually already checked the website to see who is there and he rambles off some breeds and names. Roman is silently praying he doesn’t have to convince his partner they can’t have one right now. 

An hour later Roman is up and dressed, locking the front door behind him. Jon’s already in the SUV. He rolls the window down as Roman checks the doorknob and yells, “C’mon! I’m not getting younger! Neither are the dogs!”

_ Mox. _

Roman turns around, giving Jon the side-eye. He purposely takes his time strolling to and settling in the truck. 

“Belt,” Roman demands. That earns him an eyeroll. Jon is all impatient, huffing and fidgeting in his seat. 

_ Mox. _

Jon forgets his annoyance as soon as they are on the road. The drive is only ten minutes long and he can barely contain his excitement when they pull into the driveway of Rebel Hearts Animal Shelter. He’s unbuckled and practically opening the door before Roman has the vehicle in park. Roman lets out a small rumble of disapproval, and Jon settles momentarily, but not before shooting Roman a look. 

_ Mox. _

They walk through the shelter entrance and a bell rings over their heads. The dogs behind the kennel door all start barking at the sound of the bell. The sound only gets louder when a young woman opens the door and steps through. She greets the two men politely as Jon tries to peer around her into the kennel. 

“We’re here to visit the animals, if that’s ok,” Roman explains. Jon is still preoccupied with trying to get a glimpse of the dogs. 

“Oh, great!” the young woman exclaims. “We had a bunch come in and they could use some extra walks and playtime. I’m Candice,” she says, smiling at the two men as she reaches under the counter for some clipboards. “Please sign these volunteer releases and we’ll have you playing with puppies in no time!”

Roman takes the clipboards from her and grabs two pens from a cup on the counter. “I’m Roman.” He introduces himself and then holds a clipboard out to Jon. Jon doesn’t take it right away, distracted as he is. Roman smacks him lightly in the arm with the clipboard.

“Oh, yeah, hi. Uh, Jon. I’m Jon.” 

At that moment a man pokes his head out from the kennel area. He acknowledges Roman and Jon but he looks frazzled. “Honey,” he directs at Candice. “Could use a hand with the Staffordshire litter when you get a chance.” He lowers his voice to a whisper. “One of them keeps getting out of the holding pen and I can’t figure out how.”

“Sure, Johnny,” she replies before taking the signed release forms back from their visitors. “Sorry, we’re really short-handed today. I’m so glad you stopped by. Follow me.” Candice leads Roman and Jon on a tour. The facility is small but there’s not a single empty kennel. Jon is in heaven as they pass by two rows of well-cared for, clean dogs. He promises each of them that they will all get to go out for a walk today. Roman can’t help the smile plastered to his face knowing Jon is happy.

“We’re gearing up for an open house this weekend,” Johnny explains as they reach the pen of puppies. He’s still trying to assess how the littlest one keeps escaping. Jon literally melts to the floor in front of the pen. “Step on in if you’d like,” Johnny invites.

Jon all but rolls into the pen and is instantly mobbed by jumping, mouthing puppies, all soft and wiggly, each trying to get his sole attention. He sits on the floor, surrounded, dopamine flooding his body. This was exactly what he needed. He looks up at Roman, the joy obvious on his face, and Roman gets his own dopamine rush seeing how soft his boy is covered in puppies. Roman steps into the pen and crouches. Some of the puppies rush him, nibbling his fingers and exploratorily nibbling on the hems of his jeans. He suddenly finds himself wishing they were home more often.  _ Maybe if they could get a neighbor, or family member...nope. No, no, no, no, Reigns, we are not doing this.  _

Before he gets any more ideas Roman stands up and offers Jon a hand. He takes it, somewhat begrudgingly. “They’ll be here later, after the others have had their walks too,” Roman reminds him with a smile. Jon brightens at that, and that Roman seems to be enjoying himself. 

“Did Candice show you the cat room?” Johnny asks, “I know you came for the dogs, but we have some neat cats.”

“Not yet,” Jon replies. He’s not that interested but he’s trying to be polite. He’ll take a look at the cats if it gets the tour over with and he can get to playing with the dogs.

“Right this way,” Candice says, motioning to a door at the far end of the kennel. She leads both men to the door and as they all step inside adds, “Welcome to Kitty City.” The cat ward has individual cubicles but many of the doors are open and there are cats roaming freely. Candice closes the door behind them to prevent any cats from leaving. There are posts and platforms all the way up to the ceiling and a cat highway around the top of the room.

A black and white tuxedo cat approaches Roman on the floor and he bends down to pet the handsome boy. Jon is about to decide the room is cool but he’d rather get back to the dogs when a small paw wallops him on the side of his head. He tenses and spins to see a small brown tiger kitten sprawled across a platform. It’s looking at him like all the innocence of the world is inside it. Jon feels his body relax, notices how green the kitten’s eyes are and how long the whiskers are. He reaches up to pet the kitten and it stretches luxuriously under his hand, purring loudly.  _ Cute. _ He turns back with the intention to ask Roman is he’s ready to walk some dogs when the kitten smacks him in the head again.

“Hey, you little rat. Cut it out.” Jon points at the kitten. “This one has an attitude problem.”

“Reminds me of someone I know,” Roman quips, standing up. The glare he’s getting from Jon could kill if, well, you know. 

_ Mox.  _

Roman stifles a giggle. He turns to Candice, who also looks like she’s trying not to laugh, and declares, “Time to walk some pups, if that’s ok with you.”

“Right this way,” she says, leading cheerily.

An hour later Jon and Roman are meandering around the shelter property, each with a leash in hand. The dogs they are walking lack leash manners, straining and pulling this way and that, but that’s only a matter of time and training. Jon has been talking to and about dogs all day, so it surprises Roman when he asks, seemingly out of nowhere, “What did you think of plain brown kitten?”

“Plain brown kitten?” Roman asks, puzzled. 

“Yeah,” Jon replies, rolling his eyes and huffing. “From the Cat City, or whatever.” He’s not even remotely mad at Roman, he’s more aggitated with himself and his dumb brain for being stuck on this. 

_ Mox. _

“Plain brown kitten who smacked you upside the head?” Roman checks, squinting a bit, his forehead scrunched. 

“Yes.”

“Well,” Roman starts, “I mean he was cute. Was funny to see him slap you.” Roman’s expression is less scrunch and more amused.

“Ha,” is Jon’s dry reply. He’s thinking. Roman can see it all over his partner’s face. He’s thinking about the kitten. He’s still surprised since all Jon has been talking about are the dogs. It’s always been about a dog whenever they have the conversation about pets. 

“Jon, how are we going to take care of any pet? We’re never home. Our families and friends are busy. It wouldn’t be fair to bring home an animal and expect it to be alone so much.” Roman takes a few steps toward Jon and places a hand on his shoulder. “One day. One day when we’re not always gone we’ll get a pet,” he promises. 

“Yeah, you’re right. I know you’re right,” Jon admits. He leans into Romans touch. “Let’s bring these guys back so we can bring out some others,” he suggests, tilting his head toward the dogs they’re walking.

By the end of the afternoon Roman and Jon have walked every dog in the shelter. They even took the litter of puppies out to a fenced play area and Johnny was able to fix the pen so none could escape during their coming adoption event. Roman has to admit, Jon had a great idea when he asked to spend one of their days off visiting the shelter. He got some exercise and being with the dogs had been relaxing. 

They decide to finish up their day by eating dinner out. The conversation drifts in and out comfortably as they eat. Roman can tell Jon is distracted, and he feels bad about why. He of all people knows their lifestyle is hectic, can take tolls only someone living that life knows about. It gets lonely without his family, without Jon. They finish dinner and as they walk back to the SUV Roman pulls Jon into a warm embrace. Jon tucks his head between Roman’s jaw and shoulder and just breathes him in. This is his favorite place to be, except…

“We need to get home and make good use of that bed we haven’t broken all the way in yet.”

Roman tenses at Jon’s words, but it’s his tone that heats him to the core. “You know, you’re right.” Roman detaches Jon from his body and directs him to the SUV. “Best get home now.”

\----------

2 Weeks Later

It’s been a long damn day. Roman has been busting his ass in the gym and doing his best to argue his way out of a promo disaster with Vince. He thinks he’s finally got the situation under control. The only things he wants right now are a hot shower, some food, and to call his boy. He takes care of the first two things before settling in bed with his phone. He pulls up the app to video chat, hits the familiar autodial, and waits for an answer.

When Jon pops up on his screen it looks like he’s doing the same thing as Roman. He’s in bed propped up against some pillows. Only, unlike Roman, Jon is not alone. Roman can see two triangular shaped ears at the bottom of the screen.

“Let me see Plain Brown Kitten,” Roman orders, smiling. Jon angles his phone down more so Roman can still see his face but also has a decent view of the kitten. “How does he like life on the road?”

“He’s a trooper,” Jon replies. “I’ll send you some pictures after. Also, don’t call him Plain Brown Kitten anymore. His name is Shooter.”

“Jon,” Roman queries, “Did you? Did you name your cat after…”

“Yes. And no, we’re not gonna talk about it. I’ll name my son whatever I want.”

“Fair enough,” Roman holds his free hand up in surrender. His phone beeps letting him know the battery is low. It also reminds Roman his own battery is getting low and it’s at least 2 hours later on his end than where Jon is. “I’m going to go. I can’t wait to sleep. I can’t wait to see you again after this run. I love you.”

“Love you too, Ro,” Jon replies. “Can’t wait t’ see you again.” 

After they hang up Roman plugs his phone in. He sets an alarm for the morning and just as he’s about to settle into bed his phone pings a few times. He unlocks it to find photo messages from Jon. There’s one of Shooter lazing on Jon’s hotel bed in a sunny spot. Another of the kitten wearing a harness, riding on Jon’s shoulder around catering. The last is of Jon leaning back against a table surrounded by Cody, Brandi, Kenny, and Joey, all smiling, with Shooter standing over Jon’s shoulders. Someone added lettering to the last picture that says “Wish you were here.” 

Romans shakes his head knowingly. As long as Jon is happy, he’s happy. He regrets nothing, especially not being able to say “no” to one Jon Moxley. 


End file.
